The related background art known to Applicants but which does not teach, disclose or suggest the present invention, includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,871,159--Charles R. Shriver, 4,035,994--Stephen J. Hoff, 4,141,439--James M. Lunde et al, 4,148,173--Stephen J. Hoff, 4,205,509--Takeshi Miyazawa et al.
Also related to, but distinct from, this invention is the invention disclosed and claimed in co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 174,861 filed Aug. 1, 1980 by Gerhard R. Plamper, and assigned to the owner of this present application.